


Golden Eyes [jacksepticeye x oc] DISCONTINUED

by FandomsAndFear



Category: Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, Youtubers, jacksepticeye
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Gore, Cowboy AU, Deserts, Guns, Jack Being an Asshole, Lmao who knows, Multi, Saloons, Sheriff - Freeform, Wild West, Wild wild West, bandits, felix as a bartender, jack being a cutie, jacksepticeye - Freeform, probably smut, sam is a horse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndFear/pseuds/FandomsAndFear
Summary: Jack is the Sheriff. And he's a fucking good one, at that. He's convinced himself he doesn't need a relationship, but then a girl shows up and everything goes to shit for his emotions. And not too long after, another fucking bandit shows up in his town. So now he's gotta deal with that fucker as well as trying to NOT scare away the girl he likes.I mean, who said protecting the town would be easy?





	1. The Story of The Sheriff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Jack - the Sheriff of Raventowne.

Dust settled, the remaining breeze quickly fading. In its place, the sun pierced down and began to work at anything in its rays. Sand and dust and gravel went on for miles, creating a red and grey painting on the canvas of the ground. In the distance, there stood a town. Raventowne was its name, inspired by the ravens that often circled the town. It was small, with short wooden buildings that were built in two rows. A train track ran near the town, and a road ran through the middle of the two rows. At the end of the two rows was the town hall, large and built of lighter, cleaner wood. Houses merged with stores, and the only buildings other than the town hall that stood alone were the Saloon and the Sheriff's office.

The tavern was large as well, but much darker and grimier. The windows were always shining with light and energy, and a large sign hung above the door. The words, 'Felix's Saloon' were engraved into the wooden sign. A porch stood outside the entrance, with a few tables and chairs on the wooden deck.

Inside was warmth and comfort. Polished tables and comfy chairs, with ceiling lamps and an even more polished piano - though it was rarely used. No one really knew how to play it. At the back of the room stood the bar itself, a long counter, stained with old spills and sauces. Behind the bar was a separate room, Felix's bedroom and the storage room.

On the other side of the road, exactly opposite the Saloon, was the Sheriff's office. A smaller building, much sturdier, but still just as dirty as the Saloon. There was a heavy wooden door with a lock, and a knocker. It was ominous, to say the least. But not as ominous as the Sheriff himself.

Sheriff Seán McLoughlin, or - as he was more commonly known - Sheriff Jack. He had arrived in the town a few years ago, when it was overridden with crime. With little skill and a lot of luck, he managed to singlehandedly lock up the bandits that had been terrorising folks. He was known as a hero when the next, bigger town along the West came to take the criminals. The town made him the Sheriff, and he began to actually train to be better at fighting crime than just risky luck. Very quickly, Jack became a force to be reckoned with. He was stronger, and that made him more confident. The confidence quickly was pushed into a cold-hearted nature, as he couldn't risk showing sympathy for a criminal. Whilst the townsfolk began to fear Jack's merciless nature when on duty, they could never fear his genuine smile.

He'd be seen at the Saloon often. Talk with Felix - the Saloon owner - and Mark - the town mayor. A few times, he'd catch up with other locals - Danny, Arin, Hazel, Gwen, and others. To friends, he was a dear. He was loyal, kind and selfless.

 

But to criminals, he was their biggest nightmare.

The most memorable occasion, the one that earned him his Sheriff star, was a bandit known as Silver Tongue. The weird thing about bandits in that area was that all of them were named after a body part. Silver Tongue had stolen so much silver and iron that he was able to pierce his tongue with a ring of silver as his ‘mark’. This would, in a cruel twist of irony, be the cause of his demise.

After hearing of the decreasing number of criminals in Raventowne, he decided that it would be the perfect place to salvage minerals. There would be no competition, and he was far too cocky to believe that the sheriff would catch him.

So, in the dead of night, Silver Tongue rode into the town on a dark horse he had stolen. The only light came from the windows of the Saloon, and the glow of the moon. But he knew where he was going. The town was too small to have a separate bank, so the bank was conjoined with the town hall. At the back of the large building was a small deposit station, and behind that was a vault – filled with gold and silver and other miscellaneous metals. Silver had done some background checks on the town before coming. He had composed the perfect plan.

And it would have worked, had it not been for the horse.

Silver was slick as he jumped from his steed, tying the reins to the fence nearby to keep the horse from ditching him. He made his way to the town hall, using some thin scraps of silver to lockpick the door. After minutes of soft clanging, there was a satisfying click, and Silver pushed his way into the building.

Inside the town hall, it was luxurious. Cushioned chairs and polished floors welcomed all visitors, and a cool breeze always seemed to be flying by in the main room. Plants grew from pots and lamps atmospherically lit up the area. Silver followed a lovely black carpet to the deposit area, where he continued lockpicking doors until he reached the vault. He stood, stricken with pride, and stared victoriously at the only thing keeping him from his treasure.

 

Outside, the horse had gotten bored of being an escape. It wandered from the fence, but was consistently pulled back by the reins. Attempt after attempt, the horse could not escape. And this was, obviously, quite irritating. It began to whinny and neigh, tugging on the reins anxiously. Its hooves clopped down on the ground, sending light vibrations and throwing up dust. All the movements combined, it was quite a ruckus.

A ruckus that awoke the soon-to-be sheriff.

Suspicious, Jack was quick to pull on a jacket and grab his gun. He took careful steps as he crept out of his house, his eyes darting around the road. The horse easily caught his attention, and all his senses were on high-alert. His footsteps were barely audible over the clops of the distressed horse. As he neared, the horse began to make even louder noises. His eyes flickered to the reins, and how they were tied. No one in the town owned a horse, right? And the town hall doors were open.

He caught a glimpse of a figure, and suddenly Jack was on red alert. Someone was robbing the bank.

His first instinct was to rush in and start shooting, but logic quickly overtook that thought. Jack was slow, taking careful steps into the building. He stayed low, his eyes peering ahead of him. As he got closer to the bandit, Jack could feel his heart lurching in his chest. It thumped louder every time.

**_Thump thump._ **

**_Thump thump._ **

**_Thump thump._ **

It rang in his ears, too, but he was determined to stay focused. He followed close behind the bandit. As they stared at the vault door, Jack got up and pointed his gun.

“Put yer hands behind yer head and this won’t hav’ta get messy.” His voice was sharp, but the soft Irish accent betrayed him.

The bandit turned his head, staring at the gun. He chuckled. The moment he moved, Jack pulled the trigger.

 

And… there was no ammo.

 

“Shite.”

The bandit jumped at him, immediately pinning him to the ground and knocking his weapon away. Beady blue eyes stared down at Jack, and a devilish grin overtook the bandit’s face. He lifted his fist and began to punch, getting a good few hits in before Jack pushed his weight up and rolled, straddling the bandit as they threw punches. The two of them continuously rolled about, punching each other, and sometimes punching the floor. The bandit was on top again, and he sent a flying fist to Jack’s eye. It hurt like a bitch and the boy groaned loudly, both hands going to cover the injured eye. The bandit took his opportunity and put both hands around Jack’s neck, squeezing tight.

 

The boy began to choke out, his legs immediately trying to kick and his hands trying to shove or punch. The more he flailed, the quicker the energy was sucked out of him. Breathless, desperate choking sounds came from his mouth, and he could barely even manage words. His vision was beginning to go faint, and he could feel the bandit’s hands pressing roughly against his pulse as the pressure burnt into his lungs.

Atop him, the bandit began to laugh. A wide, open-mouthed laugh with a truly unpleasant sound. Through faded vision, Jack saw a glimmer of metal on his tongue.

As a last, desperate attempt, his hand soared up and stuck itself into the bandit’s mouth, grabbing the metal. With the strength he had left, he pulled.

The next few events felt like they were happening in slow motion. There was a bloodcurdling squelch sound mixed with the sound of metal clanging against wood. Blood began to fall everywhere, coating the ground and their clothes. Jack could suddenly breathe again, and it felt like fire as the oxygen returned to his body. His vision became clear, and Jack looked up as the bandit desperately climbed off of him.

Though it was probably only a second, it felt like a full minute. A minute of Jack staring at the bandit’s open, bleeding mouth. There was a chunk of his tongue missing, and blood seeped out from it. His teeth, which had previously been a disgusting yellow, were now stained with an equally disgusting copper-tasting liquid.

Needless to say, the bandit screamed.

He screamed until he collapsed, either from blood loss or shock. Jack sat in a stunned silence as the mayor, and other staying in the building, rushed to find the source of the scream. People stared down at the scene, at Jack’s heaving body, and demanded explanations. It took him a few minutes to even remember how to talk.

Jack helplessly looked up at everyone.

“He was gonna rob the bank.”

From that day forward, Jack was a hero. The big city, Riverside, came and collected Silver Tongue, whom was now renamed Snake Tongue, and rewarded Jack handsomely. His simple old shack was turned into a Sheriff’s home, with an upstairs bedroom, and a few cells in the downstairs and the basement. He was given a badge and new weapons, and some free training. People claimed to be in his debt, but he would endlessly say he never wanted rewards. Either way, though, he got them.

He also kept the horse, deciding that it would be nice to have a companion. The horse was named Sam, and Jack took much better care of Sam than Silver ever had.

For a very long time, it stayed that way. Jack had his few friends in the Saloon, and he had Sam. He had never been too focused on much else but his work. Many folks would make funny comments about finding a wife (or even a husband), but he’d always shrug them off. Jack never had time for relationships. And there weren’t many options available to him. There’d be the odd visitor or resident from the train, but none ever really caught his attention. All the girls he spoke to already had their loves, or he at least knew that someone was already pining after them.

Jack liked Hazel. She was sweet and kind, and endlessly adorable. But he understood she was already the apple of Danny’s eye, and had a sneaking suspicion that she liked Danny too. And, of course, he couldn’t ruin that blossoming relationship.

Suzy and Marzia, too. Both incredibly lovely girls, but both married. Suzy to Arin – the local carpenter, and Marzia to the aforementioned Saloon owner, Felix.

Gwen was technically single, but Gwen also had an admirer. And who else would it be but the mayor himself? Jack had known as soon as Gwen moved in that Mark had taken a liking to her. So rather than trying to swoon her, Jack asserted himself as Mark’s wingman.

The others tended to blend into the background. They were either married, gay, or just not interested. And he was content with that. Relationships didn’t really appeal to him, at least not yet they didn’t. He didn’t need to worry about a lady of his own when he already had a town to look after.

One afternoon, Jack stepped into the saloon to catch up with Felix.

 

And all his previous thoughts about the burdens of a relationship were immediately swept away the moment he saw _her_.


	2. The Girl with Emerald Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a lovely conversation with a pretty girl in a bar.

For a good few seconds, Jack couldn’t breathe. He was right back outside the vault, except this time he was being strangled by his own shock rather than a crazed bandit. Once he finally gathered his composure, he coughed and adjusted his hat.

The woman was sat at the bar, and even without seeing her face she was a beautiful sight. Long, raven-black hair fell down in thick waves, and there were slight glimmers in certain areas from the lamps. She wore a dark red gown, with black lace lining the collar, sleeves and the skirt. The collar of the dress stretched over her shoulders, exposing her neck and shoulders to the heat. She didn’t wear gloves, but her nails were painted to match the black. As Jack came closer, he could see more of her skin. Despite the heat, her skin remained a fair, pale colour. She had refined features, with a sharp jawline and a thin nose. She also had thin red lips, bent into a slight smile, but it wasn’t the smile that hooked Jack.

It was her eyes.

She had upturned eyes, in the most divine shade of emerald green that Jack had ever seen. Her eyes were deep and enticing, a beautiful colour that he would have gladly stared at for hours on end, if she hadn’t turned her head just as he sat down.

Jack had to quickly avert his gaze, calling for Felix to give him a beer.

He tried to avoid looking at her, but he felt her gaze burn into his head and eventually caved. Jack and the woman made eye contact, and he shot her a smile.

She smiled back, and he felt his heart pound in his chest.

“So, ya must be new in town, right? I’d ‘ve remembered a face like yours.” Didn’t even know her name, and Jack was flirting. He was way too excited. This was the first girl he’d ever been so intoxicated by.

To his surprise, she chuckled, and began to speak.

“Yer correct. You must be the sheriff, right? It’s great t’meet ya.”

 

He was stunned, unable to speak. Not only was she gorgeous, but her voice was gorgeous too. It surprised him to hear another Irish accent – it had been years since he’d ever been in contact with relatives – but it was certainly a sound he enjoyed. The woman’s voice was deeper than he had expected, it was sultry and low, like she always spoke in a seductive tone. If that was her natural voice, Jack was fucked.

She laughed again, and Jack quickly snapped back to reality and laughed with her.

“Sorry ‘bout that, it’s just- uh- it’s been…. years since I’ve heard anot’er Irish accent.” He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.

“It’s alright. I certainly wasn’t expecting to find s’more Irish folk when I moved out here.” The woman gently held his free hand in a comforting manner, but quickly pulled her hand away.

She had moved out here? Like, forever? Man, Jack’s luck was just getting better and better.

A grin had broken out onto his face, and Jack barely noticed that the drinks were placed down until she reached forwards to grab one of the two pints. He blinked a few times and laughed again before taking his own.

“How’d ya hear about Raventowne?” He asked between sips, “We’re quite a small lil town out here.”

She smiled and shrugged. “Oh, y’know. The whole… Silver Tongue incident.”

 

Jack paused, nearly choking on his drink. He turned and looked at her.

“You… you know about that?”

She chuckled and nodded. “O’course I do. Everyone this side of the desert knows about Silver Tongue, and how yer the one who took ‘im down.”

She leaned forwards on her arm, half-lidded eyes looking up at Jack languidly.

“I figured I’d feel safer in a town with a sheriff who’s got a… dominant reputation, to say the least.”

His heart skipped a beat, and Jack coughed and turned aside to desperately hide his embarrassment. His ears burnt pink, but his eyes glanced back to her.

 

_Come on, Seán, you can do this. Smooth talk her._

 

“Well, if you came for protection,”

He leaned down slightly to meet her eyes.

“Consider yourself protected.”

 

_You’re a fuckin’ idiot._

 

The woman began to giggle, and those giggles turned into laughter. Jack’s face was glowing red, and he groaned as he rested his face in his hands. Mumbled curses came stringing out of his lips, and he felt a soft hand on his back. Pulling his hands away slightly, he looked back. She had bright eyes, and an even brighter smile on her face.

“Ya were doin’ so well! What happened?” She laughed, and Jack groaned again.

Leaning forwards, the girl took a long sip of the pint and glanced at the sulking sheriff.

“A’ight.”

She cleared her throat and gently pulled him up.

“Let’s start this again, huh?”

Jack bashfully nodded.

The woman smiled and motioned for him to start talking. He cleared his throat, and leaned into a more relaxed position.

“Afternoon, ma’am. I’m Sheriff Seán, but ya can call me Jack.”  
He smiled, and gently took her hand and kissed it.  
“And what might yer name be?”

A deep chuckle left the woman, and she played along.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet ya, sheriff. I’m Robin.”

God, he was getting flustered all over again. Feeling the heat get to him, Jack removed his hat and set it down on the counter. He grabbed the pint and took a long gulp, sighing once he set it down. Robin mimicked his actions, taking an even longer gulp. He raised an eyebrow.

“I’m supposin’ you ain’t a lightweight?”

She laughed, mocking offense.  
“I’m Irish. Alcohol’s in me blood.”

He laughed as well, eyes lingering on her for a moment. His attention was called away by Felix, as the bartender came over with a sly smirk on his face.

“So, Jackaboy, aren’t you going to, heh, introduce me to your lovely lady friend here?” His tone was teasing, but it was clearly more towards Jack than Robin.

Jack coughed nervously. He really shouldn’t have been freaking out. Felix was married, and it was obvious that he was just here to make fun of Jack’s obvious interest in Robin. But… he was really hopeful about this. He didn’t want Felix ruining his chance.

“U-uh, yeah- uhm?” Jack turned to Robin, who leaned forward as if on cue.

“I’m Robin. S’a pleasure.”

Felix chuckled and nodded. “Glad I’ve got too Irish folks now, I’ll make double the profit from your alcoholic adventures.”

Jack made a noise of protest, but Robin only laughed and nodded defeatedly.

He wasn’t totally sure how much time he had spent in that chair, but when Robin stood to leave, Jack noticed that it was indeed dark outside. He laughed sheepishly and stood with her. An eager grin was on his face as he walked beside her, continuing their conversation out of the saloon. Robin pushed some hair behind her ear and smiled, looking up at Jack.

 

“Thank you.”

He gave her a puzzled look. “For what?”

Robin scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. “Ya know… talking to me. Buyin’ me drinks. Ya really made me feel welcomed.”

Jack’s chest exploded with pride.

“Oh, if ya wanted to feel welcomed, you coulda just asked!” He laughed and excitedly took her hands, lifting them up so she’d focus on him.

“Tell ya what, I’ll come collect ya tomorrow, and I can give you an official-unofficial tour of the town. It’ll only take half an hour or so, we ain’t very big, haha.” He was beaming with happiness.

Robin looked to be quiet, staring at their hands for a moment. She slowly pulled her hands away, holding her arms again. A shy smile was adorned over her face.

“I-I’d… I’d like that. Thanks.”

Jack grinned again.

“’S not a problem, m’lady.”

She scoffed, and waved him off. He only took her arm, still eager to spend even a few more minutes with her. “You wouldn’t mind me walkin’ ya home, now would ya?”

Robin shook her head. They walked in a peaceful silence, a raging contradiction to their loud and bubbly conversation in the Saloon only a few minutes ago. Robin’s eyes gazed up at the clear, starry sky, awe on her face. Jack’s eyes stared at Robin, soaking up every detail of her appearance that he could. Maybe he was too eager, but he’d never been so interested in a girl before.

Robin stopped, and Jack stopped with her. She looked over at the house, detaching her arm from Jack’s. A smile on her face, Robin gripped the edges of her dress and curtsied to him.

“Thank you, sir. I hope to see you tomorrow.”

Jack grinned and sheepishly bowed, saluting with two fingers.

“Ya can count on it!”

She laughed and turned, opening the door to her house. Robin peered behind her at Jack, who was patiently waiting for her to close the door.

“Have a good night, Seán.”

He beamed.  
“You too, Robin.”

 

The wooden door closed, with a soft clicking noise after it. Jack let the silence linger for a few moments whilst he walked away from the house. Once a few seconds had passed, he suddenly cried out.

“FUCK YES!”

Jack fist-bumped the air and cheered loudly, celebrating his own success with a girl. The boy eagerly ran home like a teenager.

And, of course, Robin had witnessed the entire thing from her window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops here's a second chapter i guess lmao  
> eh  
> its 1am  
> im tired  
> have this

**Author's Note:**

> mmm hello welcome to my trash  
> this is mostly for my friend lmao but if u read this i hope you enjoy it i guess??? lolol????  
> ya can pretend this is an x reader if you'd like  
> if that'll help ya get along
> 
> anyway, have a nice day  
> g'bye


End file.
